chipschallengefandomcom-20200213-history
Geodave4
geodave4 is an in-development set of Chip's Challenge levels, officially submitted for CCLP4 consideration. It is available on cczone and at geodave. webs. com / geodave4.ccl. Currently there are 54 levels. Level 1. Oracle Warehouse: A tribute to both Oracle and Warehouse levels (circa CCLP2), this level requires you to do both, four times. Level 2. Gliders: Exactly what it says. Level 3. Tapeworm: This is a horrible level. Why did I think anyone would enjoy it? Level 4. Monster Rooms: Also terrible. This just proves you can make almost-unbeatable levels with monsters. Level 5. During the Rainstorm: A tribute to After the Rainstorm, it has more water and fiery hail. Level 6. Inscribe: What was I thinking? Actually, this was a level with illegal tile combinations. Once I fixed that, it got to be a silly level. Level 7. Circle of Life: Lucky timing and a lot of silliness. Level 8. Shooting Gallery: Simple, but it makes its point. Level 9. Oorto Geld IV: A wacky tribute to Oorto Geld II, this version is just about as obnoxious as the others. Level 10. Turn Turn Turn Again: Yes, there is such a song. And such a level. Level 11. Fly Boy: A tribute to Flame Boy, it includes a lot of precise movement and planning, as well as a "screw you" red button square. Level 12. Hot Potato: If you can get past the block-pushing trick at the start, this is pretty straightforward. Level 13. MindSleeper: Intended to be a MineSweeper tribute, it turned into more of "what happens when you put X under a block." Level 14. Justin Thyme: Yes, it's a timing level. Level 15. Sonic Implosion: I keep including this level under different names. It's still garbage. Level 16. Minneapolis: In the great tradition of place-named levels, this is one. Level 17. Behind the Wall of Teeth: Ever wonder what happens when you only have one type of monster to play with? Level 18. Dancing in the Rainstorm: I seriously used this map too many times. Level 19. Dave's Warehouse: This is the right size for a warehouse. Level 20. I Don't Mind At All: Just bring the teeth along. Level 21. The Sound of Madness. Double use-one-boot-at-a-time. Level 22. Worry Tram - Martyr Row. Stupid ff slide. Level 23. Stand in the Rainstorm. Man, I used this layout too much. Level 24. Wronger Answer. Yes, there is a way out. And a totally weird block generator system. Level 25. Things Can Only Get Better. Once you get out of the first room, you'll die in the ICEDEATH a few times. Level 26. Not So Fast! I don't even remember how to finish this one. Level 27. You Left Me Just When I Needed You Most. Kinda fun. Level 28. Just the Two of Us. A lot to do with one block. Level 29. Just My Luck. Hello lucky timing. Level 30. Dyslexic Heart. You will curse me. Or just look at the map. Levels 31: If I Can't Change Your Mind. This is a fairly simple thin wall maze. Level 32. Petit Pain. Yes, a small version of Pain. With a little nasty surprise. Level 33. Drag Me to Hell. You have a ton of time (969 seconds) but with so many blobs you may need it all. And no spare blocks. Level 34. Love to Hate You. An even more annoying version of the previous level. There is a time limit but it's over 999, so I used an alternative timing device. Level 35. Firing Line. This level is completely wacky, but also completely solvable. Not sure how J.B.'s initials ended up in this one. Level 36. I Ran. My best chase level to date. Level 37. Blobs R Us. This level contains NO BLOBS. Just other creatures moving in blob-like ways. Fireball part is too hard. Level 38. Guilty By Association. Totally solvable, you just need to decipher the maze. Level 39. Head Over Heels. Now this is a pretty good level. Just need judicious block usage, and the first quadrant is sort of unique. Level 40. Under Pressure. The idea here is the only safe tiles are hint tiles. It's pretty small and I'm sure this concept could be done better. Level 41. Come to the Light. An interesting level with apparently not enough blocks....???? Level 42. Games Played Once Too Often. Well, if you know me you knew what this level would be called. This level should remind you of sooooo many other levels. Level 43. A Puzzle. Well, it is a puzzle. Level 44. 24 Queens. Classic problem. Level 45. 9-9-9 Plan. Okay, we get it. I like 9s. Level 46. Square. Simple get-through-the-level-level. Level 47. One Block to Rule Them All. The heart of Sokoban. Level 48. Frog in a Well. So classic. Level 49. ONoUDint. You thought you saw the last of these gimmicks. Level 50. Tank Collector. No, I am not trying to cash in on the success of In the Pink with a sequel. And if you believe that..... Level 51. Button Problems. I apologize for the killer pink balls. Level 52. Mammoth Graveyard. Don't end up with a bunch of dead mammoth bones! Level 53. Sodium Light Baby. Pretty simple maze, really. No need for fancy tricks. Level 54. Black Luster Soldier. Shades of DOUBLEMAZE.Category:Levelsets